Waking up with you
by JC HOYT
Summary: Pure Jacob/Hannah Smut. Warning M rated.


Jacob and Hannah has spent the night talking and laughing. They had had a great time together. Jacob fell asleep and Hannah snuggled up to him and fell asleep with him.

The next morning Hannah woke up and Jacob was already awake and looking at her. She leaned up and kissed him. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close to him and kissed her deeply. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, his hands in her hair.

He reached for the hem of her slip, she allowed him to pull it up over her head. He tossed it on the floor, admiring her body now clad only in bra and panties. He flipped them over, pinning her under his body. He legs pulled back, allowing his waist to slide between them.

He continued to kiss her deeply, one of her hands on his shoulder, the other winding through the back of his hair. He ran his arm up her bare leg. He dropped his head to her neck, softly licking and kissing a trail to her earlobe, his hot breath on her skin.

He kissed down her throat and chest to her breasts, clad in a sexy black lace bra. His hands gripped her breasts through the fabric as he kissed the top of her breasts. His hand snaked around her back and quickly unfastened the clasp of her bra. He slid it off and tossed it aside. He gently sucked each of her nipples, running his tongue over each one. She sighed happily, greatly enjoying the feel of his warm mouth on her skin.

He continued to kiss and lick a path down her tummy. She laughed when he got to her hip bones because it tickled. "I'm sorry! It tickles" she explained as he looked at her, annoyed.

He came back up to her face and kissed her again "You wont be laughing in a minute" he told her cockily. She grinned back at him, kissing him passionately.

He slid back down her body and placed soft kisses all around the sides of her black lace panties and kissed her through the fabric, teasing her.

She watched him, lust in her eyes. He yanked her panties down and off. He settled his head between her legs and ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned instantly at his touch. He put his arms under her legs and pulled her closer to him getting to work. He moved his tongue in circles over her clit, making her moan in pure ecstasy. She ran her hand through his hair as he licked and sucked her clit. He slid one finger inside her, gently thrusting it in and out, driving her crazy.

"Oh god Jacob" she groaned huskily. "I'm gonna come" she said, screaming out in pleasure as she came in his mouth. He continued to lick her soft folds, lapping up her cum.

"Fuck youre good at that" she said as he climbed back on top of her kissing her deeply. She ran her hand over his cock through his pants, feeling that it was hard. She pushed his pants down off his hips then pushed him down on the bed. She yanked his pants all the way off and tossed them on the floor.

She looked at his hard cock and smiled appreciatively.

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. "You're beautiful" he said softly. She smiled and kissed him before kissing a path down his muscular chest and stomach.

He watched her intently as she took his hard cock in her hand then ran her tongue over the head then down the length.

He took a deep breath, so turned on. She licked up and down his hard cock, stroking it as she went. He groaned deeply as she continued to run her mouth over his erection, pleasuring him beyond belief.

After a few minute he couldnt take it anymore and grabbed her, pulling her back up to him and pushing her down onto the bed beneath him.

He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself to enter her. She pulled her legs back, allowing him deep access and wrapped her arms around his back.

He thrust inside her and they both groaned, getting used to the feeling. He started to move, thrusting slowly and deeply inside her. She held onto him tight and moved her hips to meet each thrust.

"You feel amazing" he whispered kissing her.

"So good' she moaned, raking her nails into his back. He kissed her deeply, dropping his chest to hers, enjoying the feel of her bare breasts on his skin. They continued like this for a while, then she pushed him off of her and back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him taking control and sank down onto his erection, She straddled him and rocked her hips, riding him. He sat up and held her close, his hands on her hips, pulling her down against him, sucking on her nipples. He ran his fingers over her clit as his cock slid in and out of her. She came again, screaming his name and grasping his muscular back.

He smiled triumphantly and flipped them back over, so that she was under him, He held her tight as he thrust in and out, preparing to finish. 'I'm going to come" he said clenching his jaw" She wrapped her arms around him tighter and nibbled at his shoulder as he quickened his thrusts. "Fuuuuuck" he grunted as he came. He exhaled deeply and relaxed into her arms, kissing her deeply.

He laid down on his back and pulled her into his arms. "So?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, that shit was amazing" she grinned playfully.

He laughed and hugged her close "Good" he said kissing her forehead lovingly as she wrapped her arm around his midsection and snuggled into his chest.


End file.
